


What's Mine is Yours (But it's Also Mine so Don't Touch)

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Series: Supernatural As Told by Me: If Cas Was Always There [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Dean is a commitment-phobe, Dean's being a baby about it, M/M, Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Smut, but mostly sex, he's being a baby, in a dressing room, just like mostly sex, little bit of revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: Dean is noticing that Cas has been wearing his clothes a whole lot. At first, it's really adorable. But you see, the buck doesn't stop at his clothes and the more Dean realizes that the other is taking his things, the more frustrated he becomes... but is it just about the clothes?So this piece is another part of a series but it can kind of be read as a stand alone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我的就是你的（但我的还是我的，所以住手）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110317) by [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays), [SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock)



> Alright! Part three! I'm so excited. I went away from writing for so long and this is just coming so easy. I should be worried I'm going to lose it!
> 
> For those of you that chose to read this as a stand alone, the only thing you really need to know is that Castiel and Dean found each other by having sex in a bookstore and then he went on the road... that's it.

Dean first noticed it happening when he'd been sitting on the bed and Castiel came out after a long shower wearing his favorite t-shirt. It wasn't that big of a deal. He only usually wore t-shirts to bed anyway. In fact, he would have gone so far as to say that it was hot. 

 

Okay… it was  _ extremely  _ hot. 

 

He'd watched as the other moved around the dimly lit motel room, drying his hair with a beer in his hand as he and Sam talked about the case that was in town. He listened as Sam explained that with the lunar cycle and the fact that it was all missing hearts, it was so clearly a werewolf. 

 

Dean's eyes wandered, though, as Sam began to tell the other how to kill it. He stopped listening as he absentmindedly sipped his beer as his eyes roamed over Castiel's body. 

 

The thing that was killing Dean the most? The way Castiel was wearing the shirt. He hadn't just put it on, oh no. All Cas was wearing was the shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Some might think that would make Sam uncomfortable but in a very short amount of time, the two had fallen into a kinship unlike anything he'd ever seen before. They were comfortable around each other. And oh how  _ comfortable _ it was for Dean to see the other walking around half naked sometimes; giving him a free pass to ogle his boyfriend. 

 

He was thinking about it so intently, thinking about the other that when Cas and Sam started calling him, he had no idea. It had taken a few times before Castiel had gotten his attention and when he did, there was a blush spread across his cheeks; Sam asking the other where he’d gone and Castiel only smirking when he realized what was going on. 

The second time it happened, Castiel had been brushing his teeth when he’d spilt tooth paste down the front of his own shirt. He’d sighed and tried to get it out but they were on their way to breakfast so ultimately he found it better to just go into Dean’s bag and take a shirt. 

Dean had smiled softly when the blue eyed man came out to the impala with one of his shirts on. He’d made a comment about Castiel taking his shirts and Castiel promptly informed him that the only reason he took it was because they were on their way out and his shirt now had a giant wet spot on the front. 

Dean hadn’t thought much of that one. It was a bit cute… seeing his boyfriend in something of his out in public. He liked it. And when the waitress flirted with Castiel and he politely turned her down… well that was just a really good day all around.

The third time it happened, it had been enough to piss Sam off. 

Dean was sure he’d left his Fed shirt in the bag he currently had in his hand. He’d been sure because he remembered packing the bag himself. The last town they were in, he’d packed the bag and made sure that his Fed shirt was on top… so where the  _ hell  _ was it?

He’d called out into the motel room, where Cas had been in the bathroom, asking the other if he’d seen the shirt he wore when he played Fed. He’d looked up when Castiel came back into the room, playing dumb as he pretended he hadn’t seen it… but of course it was all he was wearing. 

The article of clothing hung off his shoulder and the way Cas leaned against the threshold, it had been enough to make his mouth drop. Needless to say… Dean hadn’t gone anywhere until Cas was completely and utterly fucked. 

When he left, he’d left the other laying there blissed out beyond belief and hardly moving but at least he had his shirt. He’d finally met up with Sam only to be given an earful on the ‘merits of being on time when they weren’t even real cops to begin with’. It shut Sam up when he told the younger that if his boyfriend was spreading himself out wearing his clothes then he would have been late too. 

Over time, it began to become less cute. Dean saw Cas wearing his clothes almost daily. Granted the other hadn’t come with him with much but that was beside the point. He’d brought Cas to the store multiple times, even offered to buy him anything he wanted. And yet the other refused to ask him for clothes. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. It was still extremely hot to see his boyfriend in his clothes… but he had a limited wardrobe and sharing it was becoming just a little tedious.

But that wasn’t the whole of it. It was becoming more and more evident that it wasn’t just his clothes that Castiel was taking. It was his things as well as his food. For example: when Dean had reserved the last beer for himself and he came back to the motel to find Cas drinking it, saying something about splitting it. Or like how when they’d been out to dinner the night before, Castiel had said he didn’t want anything but when Dean got his burger and fries, Castiel had picked at his fries while talking to Sam and Dean had barely gotten any. 

And then of course there was the change. Castiel always seemed to be changing things on him. Dean very rarely unpacked his bags in the motel room and put them in the dresser or the closet. But the last time they’d come back to the room, he’d found all their things out and folded, hanging in the closet. Of course he knew he was only trying to help, but it was strange.

There were other things too. Little things like how Castiel seemed to be insisting that the detergent they were using was leaving blood stains behind and that another, more expensive, brand was the way to go. Or how about how he’d taken Dean’s phone and changed the lock screen to a picture of them looking into each other’s eyes– okay… that had been  _ really _ adorable and when Dean let him do it, it had earned him a make out session– but that was just so besides the point! 

The last straw was when Dean went looking for a shirt and they were all dirty. Why hadn’t Cas told him? Why had he let him go on thinking that he had something to wear when clearly he didn’t?

He sighed but he wasn’t mad at the other, no. They would just buy Castiel some clothes the next department store they went by and that was that. He would get his own duffle and he would have to set up some kind of laundry day for them

He picked a shirt that wasn’t too bad and put it on, putting just a little extra cologne on in case it did have an odor. 

He’d been fine… until Cas walked out of the bathroom with what was,  _ clearly _ , his last clean shirt. 

He pinched his lips together as he tried not to be mad. He told himself that Castiel was new to this, he couldn’t get so mad, he knew that they would all have to be sharing space, this was just included. He repeated those things over and over and he was sure he’d calmed down until he’d looked over to see Castiel rummaging through the fridge and picking up his left over burger. 

That was it. He couldn’t take it any more.  

“Cas, in the car,” he demanded, grabbing his keys. 

Castiel looked up, putting the burger back in the fridge. “Now?” he asked as he shared a confused look with Sam, who shrugged, before he looked back. “We’re still packing everything up–”

“No, no. You– just you– in the car, now,” he said. But when he looked up to see that Castiel was only lifting his eyebrow up at him as if asking him who he thought he was giving attitude to, he sighed, holding his arms out. “Please,” he added a lot less snappier.

“That’s more like it,” Castiel smiled. He reached for his own jacket, quickly saying goodbye to Sam before he was going out to the car with Dean. 

At first he thought it was something Dean had planned. Maybe the other needed to talk to him away from Sam or maybe he was looking for a little extra love before they got on the road but when Dean got into the driver's seat and sped off, leaving Sam behind, he was more confused than he had been minutes before.

He frowned as he watched the street signs pass. “Dean, where are we going?” he asked the other. 

“You’ll see,” he muttered before he was taking a road as he saw a sign that said something about a mall. A mall. A mall was perfect. He could get all the things they needed for Cas. He could get clothes and whatever else he needed that would make Dean’s life a little easier. 

Castiel watched him curiously. Since travelling with the Winchester boys, it hadn’t taken Castiel long to find out a few things about them. One, Sam always rode shotgun unless Dean forced him in the back. Of course, to him, the joke was on them because at least he got the chance to lay down if he so wanted to. 

Two, Castiel often had to play mediator when it came to a case, a direction to go, or even a bought of arguable morality. They found that it was good having that third voice when Dean was saying to gank whatever it was as fast as they could and Sam was saying that they should ask questions first instead of going in half cocked when there could be more to the story. But Castiel liked being the voice of reason, he never had a problem with playing referee to the boys that were beginning to hold a more special place in his heart than he really knew what to do with.

And the third? Dean Winchester had trouble talking about whatever it was that was going on in his head. Whether it was telling Cas about the fact that he was worried about him changing his mind and going back to his family or if it was about him not giving him what he truly wanted in bed. 

Don’t get Castiel wrong. It wasn’t that Dean wasn’t outspoken. Oh no, he’d never met someone so outspoken in his life besides his brother Gabriel and Dean outshined him in some ways. But if it was anything that hit Dean too close to home, he was an instant clam. He would shut up and bottle it all up. 

So you could imagine Castiel’s concern when they were riding down the road, no music, with Dean’s fist wound tight around the steering wheel and silence seemed to be their music of choice. 

When they pulled up to the mall and Dean parked– a respectable place away from everything else, of course, so that his Baby wouldn’t get hit– Castiel’s confusion only found a way to dig deeper. 

He got out when Dean did and fell into step next to him. “So you urged I get into the car, left Sam behind at the motel, and all so you could… take me to the mall? Is this supposed to be some kind of surprise date I didn’t know about?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head. “Nope,” was all he said as he led the other in and moved to find a directory, trying to find a store Cas would like before he took his hand and led him down toward the store. 

Dean had a reason behind giving the other no information. Because he’d learned that when Castiel didn’t want to do something, he let Dean know by trying to do anything else. Like when Dean told him that he would have to learn how use the fake ID if he ever wanted to come hunting with them, Castiel had rebuffed him by claiming that he was spending the day with Sam learning how to weed out the fake internet stories from the real ones. 

There had been a couple other instances but it hadn’t taken Dean long to figure out what the man was doing and when it came to this, he was so not having it. Castiel needed his own clothes, end of story. Sure it was cute sometimes when the other wore his stuff but… okay so he didn’t know why it bothered him so much! But it did. 

“Dean– baby, hold on,” he muttered softly as his freehand reached down to touch Dean’s with both of his. “Would you just slow down and tell me what’s going on?” he asked. 

Just as Castiel asked that, Dean stopped, holding his hand out to the entrance of a clothing store. “Ta-da,” he said, though his presentation was a little lackluster. 

“A clothes store?” Castiel asked, eyeing the other with squinted eyes as if asking him what he was supposed to be excited about here. 

“Yes! A clothes store,” Dean said as he pulled the other in. “Because we are going to get you your own clothes. That’ll be nice, yeah? We’ll get you your very own duffle bag so that you don’t have to work out of mine anymore and you’ll have more space and your own clothes– it’ll be perfect,” he smiled. 

When he did, though, Castiel could tell that the smile was a little forced. He was about to ask the hunter if there was more to it when Dean was dragging him again, moving to a section that he thought Castiel would like, picking out some clothes that looked like his own that Castiel seemed to favor. 

Castiel watched him closely as Dean went to town picking out jeans that he knew would hold weapons, belts– because he had one, dammit, and Cas was always wearing it– under shirts and over shirts. Though the man with the angel name had to stop himself from laughing when Dean seemed to get lost in the plaid. 

He was about to try once more to ask Dean what was going on but once again, just as he did, Dean was dragging him off. This time it was to a changing room. He nearly tripped as Dean shoved him in with a ‘try it all on and make sure everything fits and get as much as you want’. 

Castiel felt dazed and confused when the door shut and Dean shouted to him that he would be on the other side of the door waiting for him to see the outfits that he liked. 

He stood there for a moment, blinking at the closed door. He barely even knew the name of the town let alone the store he was in and yet here he was in a dressing room being told to try clothes on. Less than fifteen minutes ago he’d been in a motel room with the promise of getting out of this town. 

He sighed as he put the clothes down on the bench, supposing that he should have been thankful that he had a boyfriend that clearly cared a lot… enough to tell him that it didn’t matter what they spent as long as he had his own space and he felt comfortable. 

Still. It weirded him out how strange Dean had been about the whole thing; forcing him into the car, not saying a word, and not even telling him where they had been going? What had that been about. 

Castiel went over the entire encounter as he changed into something that Dean had handed him, deciding that it would go faster if he tried everything on at once instead of one at a time. When he was finished, his mind was still left questioning what had happened but when he turned and looked into the mirror, seeing an outfit nearly identical to the one he’d worn just days previous… it all clicked in his mind. 

This would be his set of clothes. Not Dean’s. Dean wasn’t concerned much for his privacy, he was so very concerned with his own. Dean didn’t particularly want to get him his own wardrobe, he just wanted Cas to leave his alone. 

In part, it stung a little. Was Dean getting sick of him already? Did the hunter want more than just space for their clothes? Did he want space for them already? It had only been a few weeks.

He swallowed, shaking his head. No. Dean wouldn’t have brought him to a big store, told him money was no object if that were the case. He was sure of it. Dean would have been more callous about it, mostly because the other didn’t know how to handle most emotional confrontation.

He thought to himself how he wanted to handle it, how he wanted to approach it before he had himself an idea. 

“Dean,” he called over the door. “Baby, can you come here. Come tell me if you like this?” he asked. 

Dean looked up from where he had been sitting but in the next moment, he was up, going into the dressing room where his boyfriend was calling him. 

When he stepped in, he smiled. He’d had a feeling Cas would like this outfit. “You look sexy, angel,” he said as he put a hand on his hip and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Castiel tried not to point out that he looked like Dean. He could put that in his arsenal for later. He pulled back to look at him. “You think?” he began. “Because I don’t know about it. It’s just… it’s not right,” he muttered. 

Dean frowned. “What are you talking about, Cas? It looks good on you. Not to mention I have an outfit just like it. You wore it the other day.”

Hook, line, and  _ sucker _ . “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe that’s what it is. It looks like yours but it’s not  _ yours _ . I think maybe that one just has the something that I like,” he shook his head. “I can just wear yours.”

Dean sighed. “Or you could have your own? Then we could do that grossly cute couple thing and wear it on the same day and match.”

“That would be cute,” Castiel smiled softly. “But no, I don’t like it. I’ll just wear yours.”

“Cas,” he huffed. “You can’t just wear my clothes forever–”

“Ah-ha!” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Dean before he poked his chest. “I knew it! I knew that was what this was about.”

Dean blinked, clearly confused.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, haven’t you ever heard anyone tell you that honesty is key in a relationship? Come on, if you didn’t want me to wear your clothes why didn’t you just tell me? I would have understood,” he explained as he crossed his arms. 

Dean deflated, suddenly feeling like a jerk once Cas had said it out loud even though he didn’t know why when the other man was only saying things that he knew. “Look… angel, I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what came over me. I… I didn’t have a clean shirt this morning and I got frustrated and–”

“–and maybe it’s not just about the clothes?” he finished for Dean. 

“What?” he asked, unclear as to what Castiel meant by that.

Castiel breathed a sigh as he thought of the best way to approach that. “Baby,” he said softly. “Is it possible that this isn’t just about the clothes and it’s more about the fact that we’re still adjusting with the whole… you going from having one to two people to live with? I mean I’m used to living with a lot of people, I lived with my siblings my whole life. It’s a kill or be killed kind of thing. You take what you want so I’m sorry if that’s how I’ve been acting. I didn’t mean to. And maybe it’s not even all about that?” he asked gently as he took his hand. “Maybe it’s more to do with the fact that the more you get used to me taking your things or you taking mine… the more we get used to each other… and the less we become… Dean,” he whispered as he touched his boyfriend’s chest before touching his own. “And Castiel… the more we become–” he gestured between the two of them. “Dean and Cas. Could that be what this freakout is about? Not the clothes?” he whispered.  

Dean listened carefully as Castiel apologized. But then he was laying something out that Dean hadn’t even considered. Had that been what was bothering him? Was he that concerned about becoming someone’s boyfriend and potentially losing his freedom that he was harping on clothes and beer?

He let out a breath as he let his back hit the wall of the changing room, looking down as he let the whole thought process truly sink in. “Cas–”

“Ah,” he said softly. “Before you even think of apologizing… you should know that I understand, Dean. You explained to me that you’ve never had a sustainable relationship last beyond a week and you definitely made me aware that you’d never been in a situation like this. This is still new,” he said gently. He leaned up and kissed Dean softly. “It’s okay. I wondered how long it would take. I didn’t think it would come in the form of clothes, though,” he made light. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head and brought his arms around him, pulling Castiel in tightly against his body. Now he  _ really _ felt like a tool. He knew that Cas was saying he understood but it didn’t mean he felt any less like he was an ass to the other. He’d freaked out,  _ freaked him out _ , forced him into the car and drove him to the store all because he was having a mini meltdown about being something more than a night to this man… a man that he was so easily growing to love that his meltdown had snuck right up on him. 

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” he said as he buried his face in his neck. “I didn’t even realize that was what was going on in my head.”

Castiel grinned. “Oh no I got that,” he chuckled as he kissed his shoulder lightly. “It’s okay,” he said. “But you don’t have to be scared, you know. I’m not going anywhere and even if you try to leave me, I’m going to use my new skills and my new BFF Sam Winchester to track you down and knock some sense into you.”

Dean laughed heartily. “The sad part is that he’d probably pick you over me,” he teased. 

“Oh I know he would,” he teased back. 

Dean smiled down at him as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “I am sorry, angel. I’m… I’ll work on it,” he nodded. “And I’ll make it up to you.”

Castiel hummed. “Well I do like the clothes,” he whispered as he let their lips find each other once more. He would probably never get enough of kissing Dean Winchester. “You could always buy me those and I’ll feel much, much, better,” he said, smiling up at the other.

Dean smirked. “I was thinking of something else,” he said as he rolled their positions and pressed Cas against the wall. “Let me make it up to you, angel. Right here. Right now,” he whispered against his lips as he kissed him deeply. 

“Mm,” Castiel moaned softly. “Dean… what are you doing, we’re in a public dressing room,” he hissed, though he didn’t know if that was meant to stop the other or spur him on but judging by the hungry look Dean was giving him, he was guessing it was most certainly the latter. 

“All the better, angel. Come on. We did it in a bookstore,” he goaded. 

“Yeah, in the pitch black when we were the only ones there. Now we could get caught. We could get thrown out.”

Dean shrugged. “So then they’ll ban us from this specific store, in this specific mall, in this specific town,” he whispered. “A town we will probably never come back to unless we’re passing through. So let’s live a little,” he said as he pulled the man closer, pressing their hips together. 

“You’re a horndog.”

“You love it.”

“Lord help me, I do,” he muttered as he kissed the other with a whole new need. The thought of doing something so taboo having him turned on just imagining it. 

Dean made lust-filled noise as he moved to rip the clothes off the other immediately, knowing that even with how fast they were trying; they weren't moving fast enough for his liking. He knew there was something here to the tune of ‘those clothes look great on you, they’d look better on my floor’ but he was too engrossed in the moment to care. 

Castiel reached down, only separating their lips for a moment to breathe and cast a quick glance as he undid Dean’s jeans and forced them down. Dean was doing the same at the moment, the whole time kissing and sucking at his neck which made him moan without warning. 

“We do this then you’re going to have to be quiet, angel,” he whispered against his skin just as his hands pushed the jeans Cas had been trying on past his hips. He grabbed the other tight for a moment, not being able to help himself. Sometimes he felt the overwhelming need to simply handle what was his, what Castiel allowed him to have.  

Castiel nodded because the last thing he wanted at this very moment was for Dean to stop. He loved the way his hands found every soft spot on his body, the way Dean gripped him was  _ primal _ and so incredibly sexy. Both were too far gone even after just a moment of this to stop now. “Okay,” he panted a little, his breath already hot as they shared heated kisses. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Mm. Always so good for me, angel,” he breathed, pinning Castiel’s arms to the wall above his head as he ground their hips together.

Castiel whimpered at the way that felt, feeling his knees go weak as Dean pressed their bodies together. He could feel the hunter practically holding him up and he wanted nothing more than to just have Dean right then and there. 

Dean’s lips caught the other’s once more to quiet him. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face. Oh they were so getting banned from this store. He was sure. Because even though Castiel swore him his silence, the man between him and the wall was horrible at staying quiet. 

Dean watched Castiel wriggle a little, muttering something about them having too many clothes on and as he took in Castiel’s already hooded eyes, he knew there was no going back for his boyfriend. It was all the way or the highway for them right about now. 

When Castiel felt Dean release his wrists, he was on him. He ripped at his shirts, trying desperately to get them off. “We have to talk about how many layers you wear on a regular,” he muttered. 

Dean chuckled, helping Cas get his shirt over his head before he was slipping their lips together again, enjoying the way they locked and fitted together just so. 

Castiel’s arms went around the other as he moved, searching for friction from the other, searching for anything until he felt Dean’s lips press firmly against his at the same time his hand moved down and began to pump him. 

He moaned against Dean’s lips, the sound coming from the back of his throat. He gripped his hunter tighter, only easing when he felt Dean make a sound of protest when his nails dug in. 

When Dean finally broke from the kiss, it was to trail his lips down his neck and reward Cas with a red mark that he always found Cas liked to show off when he could.

“You make such pretty sounds for me, angel.”

Castiel whined and nodded. “Only for you,” he whispered. “Mm, Dean… fuck, baby… I need you,” he muttered, though it was louder than what he meant for it to be.

“Shh,” he shushed the other. “Cas, if you’re not careful we’re going to get found and kicked out faster than I can get you off. You want that?” he breathed. 

“No, no,” he answered quickly, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I need you. No more foreplay. I’m hard enough.”

Dean nodded, taking the hint as he reached down and dug in the pocket of his jeans for a packet of lube and a condom. 

“Since when do you carry lube in your pocket?” he whispered, his breath coming in short pants. 

The hunter smirked. “Since I figured out that I can’t say no to my extremely hot boyfriend no matter the time or the place. Like bookstores.”

“You’re never going to shut up about that one, are you?” he teased the other. 

Dean spun the other around so that he was pressed against the wall. He parted his legs with his own, loving the way Castiel ground back against his thigh. “I got lucky in the last place I ever dreamed… found someone worth keeping… nope. Never shutting up,” he whispered hotly in his ear before he was spreading the lube onto his fingers and pressing two into Castiel right off the bat. 

The blue-eyed man felt the arousal pooling in his stomach at the way Dean man-handled him. He let his eyes close as Dean talked and talked before he was pushing his fingers into him and he bit down on his own arm to remain quiet because wow did that feel amazing. 

As Dean curled his fingers and prepped him, Castiel let out little whimpers of ecstasy and need. He’d been biting down on his arm for so long that at this point he was sure he was drawing his own blood. His whole body eventually rocked back and forth to try and take Dean’s fingers deeper into him. 

Dean, however, was simply enjoying the view he was getting of his gorgeous boyfriend pressed against the wall; his ass aimed at him and his fingers disappearing inside him as he tried to keep quiet. Every time Cas moved, he was doing everything not to let out his own moans of anticipation, already imagining himself inside the other.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned softly after a while. “Dean, please, baby,” he whispered.

“You needy enough for me, angel?” he asked in a husky tone, his nose breathing in the others scent as he ran the tip along the skin on the back of his neck. 

“You tell me to be quiet and then ask me to beg for it?” he hissed, angling his head back to look at the other, giving a soft noise when Dean caught his lips. “Please… take me,” he breathed. 

“Oh hell yeah,” he let out. 

The only thought running through Castiel’s head was the man behind him, the excitement of what they were doing. He had been in the middle of trying to calm his breathing down, trying to get his body to calm down but it seemed like just as he did, Dean was slipping into him. 

He threw his head back to moan when he felt Dean cover his mouth from making too much noise. When Dean felt that it was okay, he removed the hand and started to move, not taking it slow by any means. They needed each other.  _ Now _ . They didn’t have time to make love. 

Castiel gasped when Dean gripped his hips and began to move at a sporadic pace. He wanted to moan but once again he bit down on his own skin to keep himself quiet and making sure that Dean would be the only one that would hear his moans. 

He gave soft whimpers and whispers of the others name, hearing Dean moan every time he said his name and he could tell that it was satisfying for the both of them.

Castiel’s nails dug into the flimsy wood the dressing room wall was made out of, not caring that he was leaving marks that someone would question one day, not when Dean was thrusting into him hard enough that it made him want to scream but not being able to was killing him. 

Dean gripped his hips, his teeth grazing the skin on his shoulder as he himself tried not to moan at the feeling of being inside the other. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good,” he whispered. 

The way Dean had him, the position they were in, how hard he was, Castiel wasn’t even sure how much more he could take, not with Dean hitting his sweet spot like that. He felt his eyes roll back a little and get lost in the feeling. He wasn't sure how long they'd been like this, he'd lost track. But even so, he was already moving toward the edge. 

He reached down and stroked himself in time with Dean’s thrusts as his head fell back on his shoulder, panting and whimpering. “Dean… I’m so close,” he breathed. 

Dean breathed out a moan. “God you’re beautiful, Cas. Come on,” he whispered. “Come for me, angel,” he whispered.

Castiel gave tiny moans and calls, dragging Dean in, an odd angle craning both their necks as he kissed Dean to mask the sounds he was making. 

It wasn’t a moment later he was coming hard over his hand, shooting against the wall as he did.

Castiel’s orgasm had rocked him so completely and to the core, he barely felt it when Dean gripped him and came as well. What he didn’t miss, though, was the feeling of the other nearly pressing them against the wall as he tried to keep them upright with weak limbs. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” he muttered as he slipped from the other. 

Castiel gave a breathy chuckle. “We do seem to be finding a knack for getting it on in public places. Once is fun, twice is a coincidence… I’m thinking three is gonna make it a kink, baby,” he said softly as he turned around to wrap his arms around his hunter. 

Dean laughed softly, one arm around him while the other pressed above them to keep him from going down. “Well who knows. Maybe we have a kink. Maybe we should find a Target and do it in electronics,” he teased, giving him soft kisses.

Castiel laughed. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we just did that,” he said as he shook his head at their own antics. 

At that moment, his phone went off and only then did it seem to hit him that it had been going off over and over the entire time he and Dean had been fooling around and the two had been too lost in each other to really realize. “Shit,” he murmured as he searched for it. When he picked it up out of his jeans, he looked at the other with a guilty face. “They kicked Sam out of our room. Something about check out time and Sam wasn’t going to pay any sort of late fee,” he sighed. “He’s  _ pissed _ . We gotta get this stuff and go,” he said. 

“Damn. That boy knows how to kill the afterglow,” he mumbled as they moved to get dressed.

They rushed through it, hands still on each other; their bodies still weak and light from their love making. Of course that didn't stop Dean from grabbing Castiel's ass when he bent over, nor did it stop Cas from putting his hands through Dean's hair and tugging playfully when he bent over in return. Sure, they had some place to be… but they would never get enough of each other. 

When they were finished, wobbled out of the room, Dean chuckled as they stumbled out into proper light, seeing a man looking at him who seemed to have just gotten into the room. The name tag on his shirt indicated that he worked for the store and they both knew that it was only a matter of minutes before the man figured out just exactly what they’d done. 

Castiel giggled and pulled Dean. “Go, go,” he ushered, laughing when Dean nearly tripped and fell as they made their way out. 

They quickly paid, the woman at the front seemingly unimpressed with them when they produced tags, saying that Castiel was wearing some of the clothes before they were paying for the what Dean had picked out for him. Granted, Cas hadn’t seen all of them but he had seen enough and he trusted Dean. 

As they were on their way out to the car, bags in hand and each other's hands in the other, Castiel looked over and he squinted a little before he realized something. When he pieced it together, he chuckled softly, shaking his head. He really did hit the nail on the head with his analysis. 

“What? What is it?”

“You’re uh…” he smiled as he pointed to Dean. “You’re wearing my new shirt,” he said. 

Dean looked down at the undershirt he had on and sure enough, it was the one he’d taken off the rack for Castiel to put on and try. He must have put it on in their rush to find clothing. He looked back up to see that after everything, somehow Castiel had ended up in the clothes that he had picked out for himself that day. He thought for a moment and instantly came to the conclusion… that Cas has never looked more beautiful… he could wear his clothes any time. 

Castiel grinned. “It looks good on you… but don’t go stealing my shirts now. Everyone’s gotta have their privacy,” he teased. 

Dean smirked at the other, going after him and getting a little bit of joy when the other squealed and gave chase to the impala.

Sam could kill him later. He was busy with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I loved writing this. I loved giving Dean a freak out that he couldn't explain! Please let me know what you guys think and please, if you have any suggestions than let me know. I've so many ideas floating around in my head that I haven't landed on one. Right now this series is just little fics but it's going to get bigger. I'm still trying to figure out how to space that.


End file.
